


The Paladins vs The Pranks

by awkwardly_living



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: April Fools' Day, Attempt at Humor, Drunken Shenanigans, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, LMAO, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tags Are Fun, Team Bonding, Team as Family, basically they just prank each other, bonding moment, have fun, idk what else to tag, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardly_living/pseuds/awkwardly_living
Summary: The Paladins have a very eventful April Fools' Day. Everyone had their own plans for the day, most of them very much including pranks on the others.





	The Paladins vs The Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> ;))

_We're no strangers to love_

_Y_ _ou know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

 

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching, but_

_You're too shy to say it_

_Inside, we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

 

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

_(Ooh, give you up)_

_(Ooh, give you up)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

 

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching, but_

_You're too shy to say it Inside, we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

 

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

  __

_We're no strangers to love_

_Y_ _ou know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

 

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching, but_

_You're too shy to say it_

_Inside, we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

 

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

_(Ooh, give you up)_

_(Ooh, give you up)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

 

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching, but_

_You're too shy to say it Inside, we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

 

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

__

 

 

Yeet happy april fools day, my dudes. I was gonna do an actual fic where the paladudes do pranks and ish on each other but I honestly just couldn't be bothered so here have a dead meme

 

I honestly love rick-rolling bc I love the song and I think it's just really funny, so yeah yw.

 

how are yall doin

 

i'm just tryin to get more words in tbh

 

go listen to next to normal bc dam that musical is amazing

 

here's a link to the [Next To Normal Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) on youtube

 

ok byeeee 

 

[check out my actual vld fics if you want. ill rly appreciate it. I promise I can actually write im just rlly sick rn so im kinda high on pain meds sooooooo yeet]

 

__

_We're no strangers to love_

_Y_ _ou know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

 

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching, but_

_You're too shy to say it_

_Inside, we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

 

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

_(Ooh, give you up)_

_(Ooh, give you up)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give_

_(Give you up)_

 

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching, but_

_You're too shy to say it Inside, we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

 

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

lmao ok im done now

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ;))))
> 
>  please check out my other fics cause i promise i can actually write ;-;
> 
> cya my dudes


End file.
